Unbreakable Bond
by Kaity perry
Summary: Bella and Alice's life after the Cullen's leave. Their fates and paths cross again (different from the actual 1) and will their bond remain? Will Edward come again in her life? Will she be ever able move on her past and move on in her life and become whole again.
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable bond

Disclaimer - Twilight or its characters are only SMs.

I only put my own ideas, twists and my own characters.

A/N - First fan fiction. (Apologising right at the beginning for my grammar and any other mistakes. Would appreciate comments. Enjoy Thank you)

Story - Bellice story. If you like friendship and girl/girl pairing you have come at the correct place xD.

Summary - Bella and Alice's life after the Cullen's leave. Their fates and paths cross again (different from the actual 1) and will their bond remain? Will Edward come again in her life? Will she be ever able move on her past and move on in her life and become whole again.

Chapter 1

The two sides of a coin (part 1)

Bella's pov

Life... Has never been very easy or very complicated. Just swings in between always.

Its not really warm ever in Forks. Though I don't feel the need for any heat... Nowadays I have been craving some form of warmth. Jacob has been my personal sun, my best friend and is always there to support me no matter what.

Well this is my last year of high school. It is November now, therefore graduating after 6 months more.

I have always had trouble figuring out about my future plans. Even now I just wish that time would just stop for a little while and I can gather my strength to be able to carry on.

My past is still vivid in my mind.

The Cullen's... Edward and his family had left me. Even though it has almost been a year (10 months to be exact) I still have moments when I miss them. Though now I am not irrevocably in love with Edward or anything like that. I would have never imagined that he could have done something like this.

Flashback (last 10 months)

Edward looked emotionless when he had told me about them leaving without me. I can't comprehend what he just said. Even Alice left me behind. I have been living like a zombie. Going to college, getting back and preparing food for Charlie, doing homework was my life for the first two months. On a weekend Charlie had invited Jacob Black and his family for dinner. That evening was the first time I broke down completely after the 2 month agonising pain, while holding on to Jacob. He was patient and held me close while I cried and let go of all the pain I was keeping at bay. That day, our friendship had become stronger and I began to see him in a different light. With the passing months, I found out about the La Push wolfs and none of feelings had faltered for Jacob. He would always remain my best friend and I have noticed how he managed to always calm me down and pick on my emotions. Jacob was the one who even told me how my feelings and thoughts would always go back to Alice and not Edward. I was too engrossed to even notice what was going on. But as time passed by I had completely fallen out of love or the attraction I had for Edward. He was nothing to me any longer.

Flashback ended

Today I left college early because I was in no mood to go for PE and deal with Mike flirting and hitting on me. The constant attention I keep getting from him had increased drastically since the last few months and he always seeming completely oblivious with my annoyance and irritation and also Jessica's constant glaring at his tactics.

While travelling around in my truck in my free time I did not realise how far away I had come from civilisation until I noticed my surrounding. The place was a sort of clearing and looked serene. I climbed out of truck and walked around taking in the area when I heard a menacing grown from behind. The minute I turned around I met with the red eyes. "Victoria" I gasped out. I was fairly terrified and certain that she would kill me. Victoria lunged at me with full force and said "I will make you suffer Bella Swan. I know your Edward left you and is not here to protect you. I watched from afar your little talk in the forest with him. You are all alone and now I will torture you and take your soul away from you. You will live alone for eternity just like me." After saying that she bit me and I let out an agonising scream. I did not know how long it was before she was attacked by the wolfs. Jacob had come to rescue me, but it was not before the venom began to spread and there was no way to change what was done.

I was changing in to a vampire.

A/N - Please do not forget to comment. The next chapter will be from Alice's pov.

Thank you. Until next time.. Byeeee 3


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreakable bond

Disclaimer - Twilight or its characters are only SMs.

I only put my own ideas, twists and my own characters.

A/N - First fan fiction. (Apologising right at the beginning for my grammar and any other mistakes. Would appreciate comments. Enjoy Thank you)

Chapter 2

The two sides of a coin (part 2)

Alice's pov

Time passes differently for us, vampires. I cannot bring to even explain how vivid and painful the past few months were. As time passed I was hurting more.

My Bella... Oh how I miss her beautiful face, her absolutely delicious smell, her laughter, her completely.

Edward, my own brother, took me and our family away from her.

I remember that day after Edward came back on that fateful day after telling Bella we were leaving. I was not able to get any vision before hand before or even after.. It was probably cause I was too focused on Jasper. His guilt that he had almost killed Bella was causing him pain. I could not just let him be. Though my feeling for him were no longer of a lover, something he seemed to catch on, but never commented on it. He was a true gentleman.

Edward told us that Bella did not want to see us anymore and she did not want her in her life. I tried looking into her vision and I noticed how pained she was. Edward told me we were the cause of the pain. She despised us. I wanted to go back to my Bella but I knew it was not my place to do so. Edward also told me how she wanted us gone and I want to respect her wishes as much as it killed me.

After we had left forks, Jasper and me had took off on our own for a while before going to the Denali's in Alaska where our family were. We both had to discuss our feelings.

I knew Jasper could sense my pain and longing for Bella. After we had reached the hotel, he left and went to hunt. After that he approached me saying "Alice please talk to me." That night I dry sobbed while hugging Jasper and spilled everything. My love for Bella, my guilt of breaking his heart, my feelings and all of it. Jasper was calm and patient and kept repeating "I know I know". At the end he said one thing that made me swell with pride knowing our friendship would always be there and he truly is my best friend "Alice I know our relationship as lovers has come to an end. I am saddened by this but deep down I always knew we both were not mates. I saw the way you looked at Bella from the first time. You truly love her and she is your soul mate. I cannot come in between. We will return back soon Alice. But for now I think Bella needs her space and time to think through. Edward isn't her mate. She needs to realise that and until then there will be no point in going to her. I cannot see you hurt like that again Alice. I will not let you sacrifice your love for our stupid brother. Please let me help you. I love you Alice and you will always be my best friend."

After that we stayed there for a few days just talking and cherishing our time alone together knowing that we will be able to overcome our relationship and be close.

After we went back to our family, we announced our status. Esme and Carlisle both individually hugged us and then followed by the rest of the family minus Edward. He just nodded at us and went back to be his brooding self.

I spent the next few months in haze and putting on a smile that did not really reach my eyes. I could see the whole family was hurting even though on the surface if would seem like nothing had changed.

We were living with the Denali's and it seemed that Jasper met his true mate in the form of Kate. Me and Kate were were on excellent terms and she understood mine and Jaspers friendship. Jasper seemed happier to have found his true love.

I also noticed Tanya and Edward spending more and more time together and getting intimate.

I was sicken at even thought of this.

My visions had a lot blank spaces when it was related to Bella. Carlisle explained that it was because of the mutt Jacob. Bella spent alot of time with him and because of him being a shape shifter, my gift was being hindered.

One day while playing a video game with Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, I was hit with the vision of Bella being attacked by Victoria and bitten. Edward reading my thoughts was shocked. We all immediately decided to go back to Forks. The Denalis decided to come with us because Kate and Tanya would come with us too, so Irine, Elezar and Carmen left with us too.

Carlisle contacted the wolfs after reaching back after one day. We knew it would take two more days for Bella to turn into a vampire. We all wanted to be there to help Bella out.

I could not be more happier or devastated at meeting Bella but in this way.

Jacob had carried Bella to our house while she was changing. Her screams were loud enough for all of us as she was writhing in pain. Jacob stayed with us during those 2 days all the while vary of us.

He did not say anything to us except Carlisle, but the way he was eyeing Edward with hatred and Edward glaring back at him I realised he was accusing us. I did feel that it was our fault but I knew this was not the time to dwell in that.

Bella's changes were becoming more pronounced and I could see she was becoming the most beautiful vampire I would ever lay my eyes on.

I announced Bella would be waking up within 2 minutes when everyone came up keeping there distance from Bella and Jacob beside her bed in the center of the room.

We all noticed when Bella opened her eyes and hearing a gasp from her mouth.

... To be continued ...

A/N - Please review!

Until next time.. Byeeee 3


	3. Chapter 3

Unbreakable bond

Disclaimer - Twilight or its characters are only SMs.

I only put my own ideas, twists and my own characters.

A/N - First fan fiction. (Apologising right at the beginning for my grammar and any other mistakes. Would appreciate comments. Enjoy Thank you)

Chapter 3

Awaken

Bella's pov

The pain... Kept me going. While I couldn't stop screaming I could also feel my heart going in a frenzy and after excruciatingly long time it stopped.

I opened my eyes and gasped at how blindingly bright the place seemed.

I was hit with the scents of 11 different vampires and also a pungent smell that was very strong and near me.

I immediately leaped off and sitting on a defence mode letting my instincts take control. Thats when I heard a deep voice coming from the close by person with the pungent smell which seemed full of concern "Bella.."

I looked towards him tilting my head and then I was hit with all what happened and recognised him. He was Jacob and he was still here for me though I became a vampire now. I must have looked shocked cause he chuckled lowly saying "Oh Bella" and came a little closer. I immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug, ignoring the smell. Tension seemed to leave his shoulder and he relaxed. When I released him he was like ouch you are very strong at the moment. We both laughed lightly and then I suddenly stopped. Mainly cause I just how different I sounded and also because I just realised there were more people in the room.

They were all staring at us curiously and I noticed how "he" was glaring at Jacob. I let out a growl seeing that.

The only thing that was keeping me grounded was Jacob's arm holding me.

I heard Carlisle saying "Hello Bella. I am sorry for our intrusion, but when we heard that Victoria had attacked and turned you we all wanted to be there to help and protect you. We are here with the Denali coven." He pointed at the pairs who looked a little uncomfortable but also seemed very mature and knowledgeable much like Carlisle and Esme introducing them as Eleazar and Carmen and there other three daughters Irine, Tanya and Kate. Kate stood close by Jasper who had a deep expression on his face as if taking in everything. I noticed how far Alice stood from them. I glanced at Alice but looked away instantly because of how pained I felt being so close to her and yet so far away. "You are a new born now so you will need some time to adjust. Though I am surprised that you still haven't asked for blood. Are you alright?"

I wanted to scream at them for being so shallow and coming back all of a sudden but was cut of by Eleazar "Hello Bella. It is pleasure to finally meet you. I know you do not know me but I have a gift. I noticed how you are so controlled even though you are a new born. You have a trait, that is having immense control a lot like Carlisle here. You are also a powerful shield. I can feel your energy. I think we should get you fed and then discuss more. I am sure we have questions so lets get more comfortable. I would like to accompany you for your hunt with Carlisle. It that is okay with you."

At that I felt a little relaxed and just nodded. My throat felt like it was on fire and my thirst kept growing. I looked at Jacob and he just gave me a small smile saying "I will be here waiting for you."

I left then with them eager to get this over with.

Alice's pov

The moment when Bella was awake everything felt like a blur. I could see how she felt at danger from all of us but the mutt seemed to calm her down. I cant believe how our natural enemy could be avoiding his natural instinct and be close to a vampire. My respect for him grew a lot at that. I could here Carlisle and Eleazar talking to Bella and taking her to hunt. I could not but smile inwardly when I heard Bella's gift. She was truly an extraordinary human before and now an extraordinary vampire.

When they left for a hunt I noticed my family members walking out of the room with shocked expressions. Edward seemed to be vary and angry and the mutt but still left the room following Tanya "his mate". After sometime of silence I heard Jacob sigh and look at me with inquisitive eyes. I did not know what to say so I just said "Thank you Jacob id it? Thank you for taking care of Bella." He stayed for a few moments and then let out another sigh and said "Why are you guys back? You left her and I had to pull the pieces together. Cant you see what this will do to her again? And now that she is no longer a human she will be more broken. I dont know if I can help her this time. Why?" He did not scream or accuse but just kept his voice a little low and grave. I released how much he cared for Bella's well being and it pained me knowing how much we must have hurt her.

I replied saying "I thought she did not want us in her life. Edward clearly told us how she felt. I know it was wrong if us to have left her alone unprotected. But please look at it from our side. I am truly sorry."

Jacob seemed to be thinking hard about what I said when I heard a growl from Edward downstairs. I wondered what Jacob was thinking that could have angered Edward. My stupid brother's feeling made me laugh inwardly. I could hear Edward growl louder, probably listening to my thoughts.

Right before anything else could happen we heard them coming back and we all waited in anticipation for their arrival.

A/N - Please review!

Until next time.. Byeeee 3


	4. Chapter 4

Unbreakable bond

Disclaimer - Twilight or its characters are only SMs.

I only put my own ideas, twists and my own characters.

A/N - First fan fiction. (Apologising right at the beginning for my grammar and any other mistakes. Would appreciate comments. Enjoy Thank you)

A/N - I have an own character named Amber.. introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Amber and power

Bella's pov

After I had left for hunt with them, I was relieved to be for prying eyes, even if it was for a little time.

As we approached the hunting area I could smell a deer. That smell was delicious enough to drive me crazy. But just as I was about to approach it, there was another strong scent from somewhere below and before I realised I was doing I jump ran towards it completely ignoring Carlisle and Eleazar who seemed to think it was a human.

When I was above the mountain, crouching and watching the prey, I realised that it was a hiker. He smelled divine and had a slight cut on his knee. My mind seemed to be split, one saying attack him and the other saying he is a human. I am not a murderer. That is when I heard Carlisle telling me to not attack him. I immediately left from that place knowing this was wrong and went after the deer.

Carlisle and Eleazar both seemed shocked at how much of control I had. I realised it was quite a big deal for a newborn to not attack any human on sight.

After we went back to the house I just immediately wanted to leave from there and not have to face the whole family.

As I entered the living room I noticed all of them looking at me with curious, imploring eyes that made me self conscious. I immediately grabbed hold of Jacob who seemed to be feeling exactly like me. Vary and self conscious.

Edward decided to start the convo saying "my love" and before he could utter another word I started to scream. My head and heart felt like it was going to explode. I did not know that vampires could also get such aches.

Thats when I heard someone else's arrival. The scent was a familiar one. It was the scent I had gotten accustomed to in the last few months... thats when I realised it was Amber.

FLASHBACK TO 5 MONTHS BACK

Me and Jacob were chatting near the cliff talking softly. I always felt the sound of waves crashing very tranquil. Jacob seemed to love spending time with me here. He had turned into a wolf a few weeks back, and he needed some time away from the pack and the rest of them. He seemed to be trying hard to adjust to his new self so he willingly spent time with me here pondering over how life was. I felt myself relax every time I was here.

Suddenly I saw Jacob start getting tensed and told me he could smell a unfamiliar scent from near by.. though it was very amazing. That is when we noticed someone approach.

I gasped seeing the tall, well built figure approach gracefully. She had an amazing confidence around her and looked astoundingly similar to a vampire. That same pale skin, the same lethal but yet soft look, the only difference was that of the eyes. It was a light golden with a hint of purple colour. Jacob seemed to have become still and could not take his eyes off the person in front of us.

We both were surprised and shocked at the view before was pulled away when we heard her beautiful voice.

"Hello, my name is Amber. "

After that Jacob seemed to get out of the trance and introduce himself and me. He seemed vary about my presence as if thinking she would attack me because she was a vampire.

She noticed this and immediately calmed him saying she was animal drinker.

Thats how we had met Amber. We both got to know she was a part if the Volturi but had left 2 decades ago in search for her mate and also she hated the volturi.

Her power was nothing like what we had seen before. She could gain the power of any vampire she killed.

Amber had gained our trust pretty easily because of her calming presence and also the fact that Jacob seemed to be enthralled by her presence.

As time seemed to pass I found out that Jacob imprinted on her. Me and Amber seemed to have a sisterly bond. She told me it was cause of my nature. She said vampires have two different bonds. 1 of a mate, and the other of a sister. Both equally powerful and different. The sister bond was rare and only possible between someone with deep connection. This bond seemed to pull her towards Forks. She also knew that Jacob was her mate the second she laid eyes on him. She recognised mates, one of her powers.

There were others like teleporting, knowing when people lie, diminishing and other vampire power in her presence (this was the reason she managed to leave the the Volturi.)

She stayed with me and Charlie for the time being. Charlie was informed about who she was and about vampires. Mainly because I did not know how to hide it and also because Jacob being a shaper shifter he would never age. Charlie was in a relationship with Sue Clearwater so he found out about the supernatural beings. He seemed to take it alot better that we thought. After knowing that the Cullens were vampires he seemed to get more and more angry at how they treated me. Especially with Edward.

Amber and Jacob had gotten on a relationship soon. They both were perfect for each other. They both helped me alot to overcome my grief.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Amber became my saviour and as soon as she came the pain stopped. She enveloped in a powerful hug whispering softly "Its okay Bella. I am here."

At that I relaxed a bit and then I was shifter towards Jacobs arms.

Amber glowered over the the rest of the vampires and spoke with urgency and malice towards Edward

"How dare you try to penetrate Bella's shield and her mind?"

Edward recoiled a bit at that but still replied with a hint of anger "Who the hell are you and who do you think you are holding My Bella like that? Why is my gift not working for any of you? Get away from her you mutt."

At that Amber snarled at him saying "SHUT UP. She is not yours. You know she is not your mate, just your singer. Now not even that. She is a vampire now and blood does not sing to you anymore. And you have no idea how powerful I am."

After hearing that I was shocked to say the least.

The rest of the family did not react but just looked at us with surprise and shocked faces.

Carlisle and Eleazar and the respective mates seemed more surprised then anyone else. Eleazar asked after a few moments "Amber is that you?"

Amber looked at him and gave a small smile saying "Hello Eleazar and Carlisle. Its quite a wonder seeing you both. Pleasure to meet you Esme and Carmen. I see you all have grown into a huge coven. I wish we would meet in different circumstances but oh well."

Emmett who always seemed to be grinning seemed to have confused expression asked "You guys know each other?"

At that Esme replied saying "Yeah we do. She was a part of the Volturi when we last met 200 years ago albeit shortly."

Amber than turned towards us giving a smile, then said to everyone else "I think we need some time to ourselves. Bella must be really drained and needs space from all of you. We are going to leave and maybe discuss later about everything."

Esme said "I am truly sorry about my sons behaviour for causing trouble. Bella it was never my wish to see you suffer because of us. At that I just let my head down saying "Please let us go. I do not want to say anything more right now. We will talk later."

With that we took leave, and as I was going to leave I met Alice's eyes. There was clear hurt, confusion and also adoration swimming in those watery golden eyes that also seemed to held alot of love. Before I could melt in those eyes I moved away and left with Amber and Jacob without turning back.

A/N - Please review!

Until next time.. Byeeee 3


	5. Chapter 5

Unbreakable bond

Disclaimer - Twilight or its characters are only SMs.

I only put my own ideas, twists and my own characters.

A/N - First fan fiction. (Apologising right at the beginning for my grammar and any other mistakes. Would appreciate comments. Enjoy Thank you)

A/N - Guys I would appreciate feedback.. any feedback at all. So could you guys please review? Thank you..

Chapter 5

Danger and Talk

Bella's pov

The last few days were really painful.

Firstly, Charlie moved in with Sue because of me changing into a vampire. Though I would never attack him we knew it was for the better. Charlie with slightly teary eyes, had said just before leaving "I will always love Bella. You have always been my little daughter and you still are. You know I will visit you every week and as Sam has said, you are always welcome in the reservation." He turned to look at both Amber and Jacob whispering softly but firmly "I am putting my trust on you both. Please keep my daughter safe." They both nodded gravely.

I hugged my father lightly but with slight pressure, he meant alot to me. After that Sue also gave me a light hug. Me and Sue got along well, and also her kids. Leah and Seth, who were also shifters like Jacob had become my good friends.

Leah and Angela started dating a couple of months back. Leah had imprinted of Angela, and that meant Angela got to know about the shifters and vampires. Angela seemed to have no difficulties into coming to terms with it. She was my closest friend in school, well apart from Jacob.

School... I was going to go there until graduation so that no one doubted anything. Then I was thinking about moving to Canada, or some place cold because Forks had too many painful memories and with the Cullens back, I did not want to be anywhere close to them. Both Amber and Jacob seemed to agree that moving away would mean a fresh start, but I would have to wait a few more months until grad.

Amber helped me control my shield and also with the help of her I was learning to extend it more.

Tomorrow school was going to reopen again. I was sick of being in the house constantly, aside from going to hunt so I decided to go and view the forest. I had noticed a clearing earlier when me and Amber were hunting.

Jacob had gone down the reservation and Amber also seemed to be gone somewhere. Being alone in the house was getting on my nerves so I went towards the clearing to relax a bit.

My thoughts were mainly focused on Alice. Her face was attached to my memory and I had noticed her sad and pained expression when she saw what happened to me, but I also saw hope. As if she was glad that I was still alive. I missed her so much, but I still hated how she had left me alongside her family. I could not forget that ever. It caused my heart to ache.

I heard a faint footstep and I could smell a vampire nearby. I turned slightly and notice none other than Edward Cullen. He had a slight smile of his face and his eyes were staring at me as if he was trying to memorise the sight before him.

I let out a low growl that seemed to amuse him as he chuckled lightly.

Unable to stop my self I asked,

"What to you want Edward?"

"Oh Isabella, my love, I want you."

"Edward please leave me alone. I do not love you anymore. How many times do I need to tell you I have no feelings for you or any one in your family. Just leave me alone please."

As that Edwards face turned into a frown and his eyes held alot of animosity, "You gave me no choice Isabella" and with that he lunged at me.

Alice's pov

The next few days after meeting Bella was very uneventful.

Our family had a meeting where Carlisle told us about who Amber was, advised us to give Bella space. We were going to remain in Forks until school graduation, and that meant we might get to see Bella if she continued school.

Edward seemed displeased at what Carlisle said but did not protest. Instead he just went to his room, Tanya following behind and just remained there for the rest of the night.

Everything was blurry to me and I noticed how Kate had come and gave me a hug and whispering sweetly that I can talk to her whenever I want. I looked at her gratefully and also Jasper who was sending calm waves so that I could feel slightly better. They both were the best and they truly deserved each other. Both Rosalie and Esme hugged me too. Rosalie seemed to affected by what happened to Bella even though she did not show it much. Though I knew she was, because it was really horrible how Bella's human life was snatched away from her.

After a few days of no events, I was sitting on a meadow that was in the forest. I could not stand being in the house any longer and feeling the heart ache that must have been hurting Jasper too, as he was an empath.

My thoughts were on Bella as usual. I just wish I could be with her, hold her and whisper sweet things in her ear. Oh how longed to hold her, kiss her softly, just cuddle and spend time with her. I know how our departure must have hurt her and I wish I could time travel and make amends.

I let out a surprised yelp when someone touched my arm softly but calmed down slightly when when it was the red head from earlier, Amber. Amber was clearly one of those breathtaking vampires who also had a powerful demeanour, yet I was not afraid of her. Seeing her before with Bella and taking care of her I respected her. I had not felt a slight jealousy towards her probably because I felt that I could trust her.

She let out a small sigh before speaking,

"I am sorry if I scared you."

I replied by facing her "No its quite alright. I was just slightly surprised. I am never really surprised as you know I am psychic but them it doesn't work on you."

She laughed lightly and said "Oh sorry about that. I hinder vampiric abilities though when I trust them they will be able to access it again. Sorry for interrupting your quite time Alice, but do you if I stay here for a bit. I promise not to be a nuisance."

It was my turn to smile slightly, before saying its quite alright and I did not mind at all. I noticed that she was glancing at me curiously and seemed to voice it, "So I am sorry but we have not been aquatinted properly. Hi I am Amber" and extended her hand. I shook it and gave her smile saying "Hey I am Alice."

So then we got talking about the weather and about here and there. She seemed to be very carefree and cool, my like how Bella is. I could see how Bella would be friends with Amber. I suddenly said "So if you don't mind me asking, tell me about how Bella is and how you both met her?"

For a second I thought she would get mad at me because I brought Bella up but she just tilted her head slightly and started to tell me about how they had met, her sisterly bond with Bella, Jacob being her mate (I was shocked at that buy refrained from interrupting her) and about Bella is holding up now. I was really confused that she told me all that considering that I had hurt Bella so badly. She seemed to to understand my confusion so she continued saying "I know that you did not want to hurt her Alice. I know she is your mate and not Edwards. Though you will have to make her trust you again, which I know for a fact that it will surely not be easy. Please just do not ever hurt her again."

I gasped at her confession and realised she knew Bella was my mate. I was going to say how but thats when I was hit of a vision of Bella alone when Edward decided to attack her.

I let out a snarl and was going run towards the direction I had seen before Amber just held me and said it will be faster in my way and we were immediately teleported to the place I saw in my vision.

Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger.

Tell me what you guys think xD.

A/N - Please review!

Until next time.. Byeeee 3


	6. Chapter 6

Unbreakable bond

Disclaimer - Twilight or its characters are only SMs.

I only put my own ideas, twists and my own characters.

A/N - First fan fiction. (Apologising right at the beginning for my grammar and any other mistakes. Would appreciate comments. Enjoy Thank you)

A/N - Guys I would appreciate feedback.. any feedback at all. So could you guys please review? Thank you..

Chapter 6

Danger and Talk

Alice's pov

When we reached the clearing just a few seconds later I rushed towards Edward who had pinned Bella down. Even though Bella was stronger than Edward at the moment (as she is a newborn), he was more experienced in fighting.

I managed to throw Edward towards side and snarled at him. He stood up a second later and just stared at us and let out growl by saying "Isabella Swan I own you. You are mine. I will make sure of that. This is not the end, just wait for me" and then ran away in the opposite side.

I was about to run after him but I heard a hiss of pain from Bella which made me turn towards her. As I approached her I noticed how Edward must have hurt her with his inhuman strength even with her being stronger. My anger towards him grew stronger when I caught sight of my mate.

Amber was beside Bella helping her when she told me would you mind if you stay put with Bella and take her back to the house? I will go call Jacob and even Carlisle so that he can check up on her. When I nodded lightly, she turned towards Bella asking if she would be alright. I heard Bella telling her its okay and then I took Bella in my arms.

As Amber disappeared I heard Bella release a sigh and tried to move away but hissed in pain. I immediately tightened my grip on her and told her to stop. Then I ran towards the house carrying Bella lightly. Her smell, being so close to her was sending tingles all over my body. I felt so complete holding her this close to me.

After I entered the house and lightly put her down on the sofa she seemed to realise how close we and immediately pulled away from me. It hurt me seeing how repulsed she was. Bella seemed deep in thought so I did not say anything. I was worried that if I spoke she would get mad at me and ask me to leave and I would never be able to do that. I will never leave Bella again even if she asks me too.

Bella must have noticed my worried expression because she said "I am okay" and nodded towards me. I sat down beside her and latched on to her giving her hug "Oh Bella, if something happened to you I would never forgive myself". She pushed me away abruptly and said "Please cut this sympathy crap. You left me Alice, without even a good bye. I hate you. Please don't ever touch me again. I do not know how long I can be calm." with pure anger in her voice and then turned the other side.

I flinched at that feeling more guilty and heart broken than ever. I could see in her light crimson eyes the hatred and hurt from my actions. I knew at that moment I knew that my actions has caused her more pain than she had ever had. How will I be able to gain her forgiveness or even be able to forgive myself?

She turned away from me and I quietly sat away deep in thought when I car the car approach. Jacob immediately came right into the house with Amber on his tail and sat down with Bella.

I got up from my seat and told them "I am truly sorry for Edwards actions and my family will deal with him. I am extremely sorry" and walked out of the door. My voice broke at the last line as it was directed to Bella. It is impossible to get Bella back into my life. I am sure of that now.

Sorry to leave it so short. I will be uploading soon with Bella's pov.

Tell me what you guys think xD.

A/N - Please review! GUYS PLEASE? Thankz.

Until next time.. Byeeee 3


	7. Chapter 7

Unbreakable bond

Disclaimer - Twilight or its characters are only SMs.

I only put my own ideas, twists and my own characters.

A/N - First fan fiction. (Apologising right at the beginning for my grammar and any other mistakes. Would appreciate comments. Enjoy Thank you)

A long one for you all :))

A/N - Guys I would appreciate feedback.. any feedback at all. So could you guys please review? Thank you..

Chapter 7

Danger and Talk

Bella's pov

I was never too excited to go to school before. Becoming a vampire has cause much of a difference, probably made it much worse. I do not really know how the Cullens were not affected by the staring and ogling of the entire school. It made me feel so nervous. I was grateful though to have Amber and Jacob by my side. Jacob left his school at the reservation to be in this school so that we can in the same place at all times.

I checked my classes and noticed I had two classes without both of them - History and High level calculus. The other classes I shared with Jacob was - Biology and with Amber - Lit and Angela in Art.

As we entered the school on Ambers car (a mercedes, that could easily beat the Cullens cars) I hoped I wouldn't attract to much attention, but that I know was wistful thinking.

The entire school body seemed to be focused on our car. When we got out I could here gasps and sharp intake of breathe, I though it was cause of Amber and Jacob but then I noticed most of the kids were staring at me.

I looked towards the ground and was thinking about walking in when I heard the arrival of the Cullen cars. Jacob had an arm protectively around my waist as we noticed them get down.

Everyone was here minus Alice and Edward. This made me think about my last interaction with Alice and I was hit by a pang of guilt. I ignored that and focused my attention on the new people who had joined the Cullens. Jasper and Kate seemed to have a worried expression probably cause of so many people near them. Irene also had a scowled look on her face similar too that of Rosalie. Emmet had a lopsided grin as usual that grew a little when he noticed me.

I quickly turned around and led both Jacob and Amber towards the entrance. My first few classes went normally except for the occasional stares. From all my "friends", Mike seemed to be the most interested at my new appearance. I wore contacts so that my eyes looked brown as usual but my skin had become flawless and added more refined features. He seemed to find that more appealing as he kept hitting on me but backed out when he saw the death glare Jacob gave him.

Both me Jacob had a laugh when we saw how scared he was. Jacob had become my best friend who I loved to death. Angela gave me a tight hug knowing what had happened with Edward earlier cause Leah probably told her. She was not a little bit worried that I was vampire and I would attack her. Aside from Jacob and Amber I felt the most comfortable with her. She knew more about my feelings than either of them. She was always very perceptive and also one of the kindest person I have ever known.

When I reached the history class I got nervous suddenly cause the only two seats that were available beside Rosalie Cullen and Mike. I really did not know which one was better but when Mike noticed he screamed at me to come sit with him and noticed Rosalie shutting him up saying "No she already decided to sit with me" and indicated me to come and sit down.

A little wary about her reaction I sat down beside her and took a calming breathe turning towards her and noticing her intense stare.

I shifted in my seat a little and decided to focus on what the teacher was saying who had just come in. Thats when I heard a soft voice saying "I am sorry".

I quickly turned towards Rosalie seeing that she had grief stricken expression with her watered eyes. She could have cried if it was possible. I was so shocked that I could not muster a reply.

She began to explain in a voice not audible for the humans around "I never hated you Bella. Just jealous of you being human. I could never imagine what you had to go through and losing your humanity without your consent. I honestly agreed with Edward in the beginning because this is no life a beautiful human like you should have. But I know it was wrong to leave you in danger and I never tried to understand you. I always pitied you but then I had a conversation with Alice after leaving you. I knew I was wrong and before we could have come back it was too late. I am so sorry Bella. Please forgive me?"

I was so surprised that the great Rosalie Cullen was apologising to me, she even called me beautiful. I told her "It is alright Rosalie and please do not feel guilty. It was not really your fault. Thanks for being honest with me." When I heard what Alice had done I felt a warmth spread all over my body and my guilt also increased. I felt guilty for treating her like that. I missed Alice beyond anything.

Rosalie told me to call her Rose from now on. I could see that now we will probably have a better understanding and a chance of becoming good friends in the future.

During lunch I just sat with Amber, Jacob and also Angela who had joined us. Mike looked disheartened at that but I am glad he did not come to our table. I did not want to deal with him.

In calculus I noticed Kate come up and sit beside me. She seemed to be deep in thought when the teacher came in. Then I noticed from the corner of eye that she wanted to say something. I sighed in annoyance and looked up at her and asked what is it?

She seemed a little taken aback but then quickly covered up her expression and gave a really calming and beautiful smile with even dimples saying "Hey I am Kate" and put her hands out for a handshake. I shook her hand saying "Hi I am Bella, but you already knew that". She laughed slightly which made me remember the tinkering laugh Alice had similar to hers and said "But we were never officially introduced". After that the class was over and so was the say in Forks high.

I looked at her seeing her smile and she said "See you tomorrow Bella" and then walked out of class.

It had been an interesting first day in school but I kept wondering where was Alice and how was she. I missed her teasing, her smile, her scent, her voice and everything about her.

I just had to wait and see what the future had in store.

Did you guys like it?

Tell me what you guys think xD.

A/N - Please review! GUYS PLEASE? Thankz.

Until next time.. Byeeee 3


End file.
